Creepypasta Christmas
by xMelina
Summary: A small one-shot I came up with about Sally and Christmas XD


The footsteps in the old mansion made Sally shiver, even though they were her own they had still set the little Creepypasta off guard. She hugged her teddy bear close to her chest as she tip-toed down the narrow hallway of Slender's Mansion. She passed many rooms with decorated doors, she continued to walk down to the staircase leading down. A sound reached her ears from behind her. The girl froze and her heart beat quickened. Her green eyes widened and as she let out some air from holding the breaths.

"Sally?" The womans voice asks, Sally's heart stopped for a moment as she turned. Jane stood in front of her view. "Sally, what are you doing out of bed?" She mumbled as she steps toward the little Creepypasta. Sally backs away.

"I need to show Charlie something..." She says, her eyes meeting the floor. Jane smiled and picked the little girl up.

"You can show him in the morning, sweetheart." She says, "you need your sleep." She turns and carries Sally to the small pink room.

"I'm not sleepy, Jane." The little one crosses her arms in Jane's grasp. "and it's important to show Charlie!" She whines, Jane sighs and looks at the girl. Sally has a small angry expression on her face, the older killer tried not to laugh at how cute she looked.

"At least try?" She replied with a small giggle.

"But..."

"No buts, go to sleep."

"You sound like Jeff..." Jane smiles again and laughs. Sally giggles and hugs her teddy bear.

"Well, you need to Go to Dreamland then." The older girl kisses the little one's forehead and stands up, saying a quick goodnight before leaving the small room, Sally sighs and looks at her nightlight.

_I'm just not sleepy yet, I want to show Charlie what's happening outsi-_ Her small thoughts soon disappeared when a yawn came from her mouth, her eyes started to close slowly. She seemed to fight the dreams that tried to overcome her and take her away to Dreamland.

* * *

"Morning, Sally!" The little girl steps into the room with a yawn. Her eyes blinked slowly as she smiles with a wave.

"How was your sleep?" Slenderman asks.

"Good." She takes a seat beside Jeff, the teen turns to face her with his strange smile cut into his cheeks.

"Hey Sally." He ruffles the little girls messy hair and laughs. She smiles at the older killer in response and grabs some food.

"How's it goin?" Asks Eyeless Jack.

"Good."

"Is something wrong, Sally?" BEN inquires, she looks in his direction. "you seem a little depressed." The little girl shakes her head to BEN's question. He shrugs and goes back to playing his D.S.

"I'll finish this later," She stands up and shoves the plate of food a little, then walks out of the room, leaving everyone to stare after her. Smile lets out a small bark as Jane stands up and follows. The small child runs up the stairs and goes down the hall leading to her room. She pushes open the door and grabs the bear sitting neatly on the bed, she smiles and hugs him before turning and leaving the room. Jane runs up the stairs and bumps into the girl.

"Excuse me, Jane!" Sally giggles before walking around the older female and continuing her journey to the Living Room. Jane turns and runs after her.

"Sally," She calls, "what are you doing?" The girls face is written with confusion under her mask.

"I'm showing Charlie what I had to show him."

"And where is that?"

"The living room, Jane." Sally jumps off of the last stair and skips to the large window of the Mansion. She smiles and lifts her bear up. The snow fell along the glass, sitting on the ground lightly and making a beautiful white surrounding. The girl squeals in delight and twirls around. "Merry Christmas!" Jane laughs and sits down beside Sally, the rest of the family makes their way out of the kitchen.

"Isn't that cute?" Masky stated, Hoodie nods next to him. Sally turns around and looks at everyone before a loud shout escapes her lips.

"Group hug!" She runs toward everyone and holds out her arms, each Creepypasta gets down on they're knees and hugs each other for a few moments.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff." Jeff mutters and attempts to climb out of everyone's grasps. Slenderman shakes his head and hugs Jeff closer.

"You're part of the family!" He says, earning a glare from the killer and a choked breath. "now act like it!" Smile runs a small circle around the group with a couple of barks, Sally giggles with a small whisper;

"Merry Christmas my family."


End file.
